happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
From The Tens
From The Tens is a special HTFF episode that acts in part with Ultra Vote or Die and features the characters in in all trapped together. Episode Roles Starring * Sweepy * Rosia * Rigg * Peirrot * Larp * Scout * Deb * Lefty and Blue * Pappy * King Obera Appearing * Host Plot Part 1 The episode begins with pure darkness and then a row of lights flickering on to reveal a pure white room with a variety of objects in it and ten characters all laying on the floor. One by one the characters all wake up and each react to wake up in the room, most in fear. Once the last of them wakes up, the voice of Host is heard and all in the room look around as he talks and spots a sign showing a drawing a of GTF and a counter next to it, reading "10". They all then look over to another sign and see another drawing of a GTF and the number "2". Under the sign is a large metal gate. Pappy and Rosia both rush over to the gate and try to lift it up but fail to. Meanwhile the rest of the group explore the room. Sweepy begins cleaning with his broom, Rigg and Larp look at a chair by a wall, Peirrot looks at a bed, Lefty and Blue argue in place, Deb yawns and looks around, Scout spots vent on the ground and begins trying to open it and King Obera spots a fridge and slithers over to it. King Obera happily lets out a hiss and opens the fridge and his head is swiftly cut off by a blade on a spring. This sight shocks almost everyone and causes Peirrot to stumble over and fall on the bed, which is shown to be lined with spikes and he is impaled. The counter on the wall then ticks down to "8" Part 2 With two of the group dead, almost everyone begins trying harder to find a way out. Rosia and Pappy both head over to the vent where Scout is and attempt to help her pull it open. Pappy makes Scout and Rosia then step back for their safety and pulls out a screwdriver and uses it on the vent, however once he pulls the vent off, steam blasts out of it, killing Pappy and filling the room with steam, blinding everyone. Unable to tee, Sweepy ends up slipping on the blood on King Obera and impales himself through the eye with his brooms handle. Lefty and Blue stumble blindly around and end up walking into a wall, and a slot opens in it and a spike shoots out and impales them. Rosia also walks blindly and ends up stepping on the grate and falling down it with a splat being heard at the bottom. The the ventilation turns on and sucks all the steam out of the room, but also sucks Rosia's tail weathers into the vent. Rosia tries to escape the pull of the vent grabs onto the frame of the spike bed, only to have her feathers and skin pulled off her body. With the steam gone, the final four look around the room in horror, and the counter is shown to be "4" Part 3 The final four all look around and quickly move to the center of the room away from any danger. As the four huddle together for safety, Host is seen viewing them through some screen and presses buttons on a panel before him. Upon doing this, the entire room shakes and the ceiling begins to lower. The four freak out even more and Deb decides there only one way to live and she rushes over and yanks the broom from Sweepy's corpse and begins hitting the others with it. Larp fights back and grabs the other end of the broom and both engage ina sort of tug o war. However the blood on the handle causes Deb to lose grip and both fall back wards. Deb strikes her head on the edge of the fallen bookshelf while Larp hits a wall with a crack. Both fall unmoving and Rigg and Scout look to see the counter go down to 2, and the moment it does, the gate lifts up and the ceiling stops lowering. The two survivors happily rush for the gate, but behind them, both Larp and Deb stand up, hurt but alive and also rush to door. With 4 still alive the gate starts to lower again, but Rigg and Scout easily clear it and Deb manages to slide under, but Larp is unlucky and he gets cuaght by the closing cate and is sliced in half. The last three alive all cheer in joy and head down a long hallway. Soon they reach ten end and arrive at a door, which Scout pushes open to reveal the outside. The episode then ends with Larp dragging his upper half down the hall. Deaths # King Obera is beheaded. # Peirrot is impaled on spikes. # Pappy's head is blasted with steam. # Sweepy is stabbed in the eye with his broom's handle. # Lefty and Blue are crushed by a bookshelf. # Rosia is skinned. Injuries # Deb hits her head on the corner of a bookshelf. # Larp his his head on wall and is later sliced in half. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Under Construction